Voltage-controlled oscillators (VCO) have applications as precision waveform generators in phase-locked loops (PLLs) and frequency synthesizers. To reduce power consumption within a VCO, a low voltage input is desired without loss of frequency precision of a resultant waveform. Leakage effects reduce efficiency of the supply voltage, increasing the required voltage headroom of the VCO towards the threshold voltage of the individual transistors comprising the VCO.